


大概是剧情总结和人物区分

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 1





	大概是剧情总结和人物区分

想了想区分下剧情。

没错，所有剧情都算是时间玩笑的那篇的分支，依靠杰森陶德的选择诞生出不同时间线。

这里按照人物来说下各个时间线的区别。

目前主要有三条基于杰森选择的时间线。

首先。

时间玩笑：

杰森回到过去养了还是孩子的小丑，杀了出现的小丑，之后成为了家族的保护者，然后在达米安上幼儿园的时候滚回了原本时间线，得到提姆送出的带有丑侠的讯息后跨越世界，来了一个全场aoe，字面意义的暴躁鸟妈妈。

未建之家：

大疯子的时间线，这么说是因为不想写成小丑版杰森，与时间玩笑里不同，因为小丑杀了很快就出现新的，发现必须有一个小丑，最终选择成为了小丑，屠干净了哥谭所有的黑帮，然后自愿被丑侠杀死，丑侠成为小丑。然后被良心受到谴责的我送去救其他自己然后找理由复活。战斗力很高，基本杀干净了犯罪辛德加。

当日闲暇：

算是最特殊一个，因为这是唯一一个杰森成为蝙蝠侠的一个。依然是回到了过去养了崽子，与上面两个不同，这里的杰森送出了一封给蝙蝠侠的信，在他干掉猫头鹰法庭后，在罗宾（达米安）相认没多久，被突发奇想的蝙蝠侠委任为蝙蝠侠（之一），唯一一个有两个蝙蝠侠，并且同时兼职蝙蝠侠和红头罩的世界，哦，恩……他替蝙蝠侠上了天启星，然后炸了它，然后喜提休闲假期。

杰森作为主要的时间刻度，为了趣味性也可以用其他人物作为区分。

蝙蝠侠：

因为杰森的干涉而直接在幼年被纳入保护范围，三篇基本走的这个剧情，除了当日闲暇那篇，只有还是少年的布鲁斯得到了那封信这个区别，以及也因此（非直接原因），杰森日后成为了蝙蝠侠之一。

提姆：

提姆的话，实际上，三篇里，三个提姆都成为了红头罩。

但成为的契机不同。

时间玩笑就有两个提姆的分支，首先，第一个提姆是追踪红头罩身份然后翻车，然后被红头罩带到蝙蝠洞，几乎“保送”为罗宾，然后又在杰森回去后得到杰森给他的头罩，成为红头罩的。

另一个分支是，大疯子的，这个和未建之家直接相关，原梗里的提姆并没有和杰森产生直接联系。

直到杰森死后。

未建之家里进一步解释，提姆查明了大疯子某些行为的真相（这个具体可以通过新写那个副本看出来，大疯子即便疯了也在疯狂中以自己方式保护哥谭，保护他们），然后很有排面的找到了他们时间线的杰森a上了蝙蝠侠的门，与杰森一起分享了大疯子的名号（红头罩+红色蝙蝠）。

而当日闲暇里，提姆是因为蝙蝠侠（实际是杰森）和新任罗宾（实际是达米安）首次搭配出了岔子，以及他查明过蝙蝠侠实际身份，然后以此上门揭了蝙蝠侠马甲，顺带揭了红头罩马甲和第一任罗宾的马甲。然后，主动要成为红头罩，因为他被杰森（红头罩）的行为激励到了，然后被蝙蝠侠和杰森联手教导。

哦，以及。

所有提姆的父母都健在，即便是大疯子一直没有接触提姆，但他也对此做了安排。

达米安：

嗯，没什么好说的，除了当日闲暇里很早主动找上门外，时间玩笑里被杰森催促蝙蝠侠很早就带走，而未建之家里，默认一直在刺客联盟，虽然有做安排，但为什么这么做以及后续发展我暂时没想好。

迪克：

时间玩笑和未建之家以及当日闲暇里都是被杰森正儿八经保送，杰森提前做了保护措施救了迪克父母的命，又在对方偶遇蝙蝠侠后提供看护，然后为对方碰瓷行为提供强有力助攻，记载蝙蝠侠的地址的信一封。直到当日闲暇才有更特殊的区别，在杰森死后（就a上天启星，然后炸了它）穿越到51老爷世界，那里只有夜翼，二代罗宾从未复生（准确说是 风水轮流转 的剧情）

......

好吧最后是Joker。

要说一点，我并不是小丑粉，我的观点很简单，就那个暴行杀他一万次都不够。

乔奈尔基本上是一个我自己创造的人物，建立在如果还没成为小丑的小丑被杰森收养，命运会如何发展，这一命题上，这个名字也是做出区分，以此和其他小丑区分出来。

在我这里三篇都得到了杰森的救助，然后成为了一个很好的人，可以说是尊敬长辈，妇女儿童，和杰森很像的一个人。

三篇里他都成为了Joker（丑侠），在未建之家里，他一枪射中了已经完全失控的大疯子的心脏，然后成了新的小丑，给了大疯子安宁。

乔奈尔算是我心血付出最多（仅次于杰森的故事）的人物，本质上所有体系都是以这两个人物证明了 最糟糕一天小丑（恶）就会诞生这点是错误的，这一切都是和人和环境有关。

如果你看了新的，也算是知道了一些埋藏的秘密。

乔奈尔的设定新一版在8月份进一步完善，作为文章的暗线和钥匙，他的身份我在未建之家里已经极度暗示，他是在警局和戈登一起在蝙蝠灯下等蝙蝠侠的，以及在此后被蝙蝠侠训练以Joker（丑侠）身份作为义警对抗完全失控的大疯子。

他是一名警·察，以及一位父亲，他有妻子（以及女儿）。

他的全名是 乔奈尔·陶德。

......

好吧总之就是那个副本是所有细节的凝聚，那个副本本质就是实现一个我想的谋杀（如何在不用直接杀死的方式让Joker（小丑）去死），以及告诉你们我眼里的小丑有多疯是怎样糟糕的东西。

但对乔奈尔我会给予最大善意嗯。

暂且这样了。

先上课了。


End file.
